Regulus Armiger
; |textcolor=#FFFFFF |altbackcolor=#FFFFFF; |alttextcolor=#36454F |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Overview |tabAlt=Hyakunintaichō |titleAlt=Zanpakutō Spirit }} | birthday = March 15 | age = 2067 | gender =Male | height =165cm (5'5") | weight =61kg (135lb.) | blood type =O Negative | affiliation =Gotei 13, | previous affiliation = | profession = | position =Captain of the | previous position = | division = | previous division = | partner =Kimurei Kuchiki | previous partner = | base of operations =6th Division HQ, , | relatives = | education =Jinzen Gutaikatō | shikai ='Hyakunintaichō' | bankai ='Yūkan Hyakunintaichō' | story debut =Bleach: Days on End | roleplay debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Tiberius Regulus Armiger (チベリウス・レグルス・アミゲル, Chiberiusu Regurusu Amigeru) is a and Captain of the . His Lieutenant is Kimurei Kuchiki. Appearance Tiberius is a man of below average height with a very keenly trained physique. He has neck length dark brown hair that is completely swept back except for a few strands that hang out over his forehead. His face is somewhat gaunt, with prominent cheekbones over a short and small nose and rounded jawline. His eyes are curved and appear tired, with strained lines forming beneath them, the pupils are a silvery-blue in colouration. He has relatively well groomed and thin eyebrows. His attire is largely outside of the norm, doing away with the large majority of the Shinigami shihakushō in favour of more Roman Imperial oriented equipment. He dons a red short-sleeved and hooded linen shirt, on top of which rests the , a series of segmented ferrous armour plates held on by brass fasteners and tied on the front. Over that he wears a short-sleeved Captain's haori with the insignia of the Sixth Division on its back and a roman silver underside colouration. In order to deal with chaffing caused by his armour scraping at his neck, he further wears a red scarf made from evening sun silk (夕日絹, yūhikinu), a quality fabric that is highly sought within the Seireitei nobility. He wears a red hakama, similiar to those worn by students of the . Instead of waraji Tiberius wears a pair of over his feet. In order to carry his Zanpakutō more easily, he wears a , a simple brown strap worn over the shoulder. When going into battle, Tiberius makes use of a , a Roman-style helmet with a black steel frame, a red engraved peak and black horse-hair crest. Personality Tiberius is a workaholic through-and-through. He feels a compulsion to do so for reasons that are beyond him, though he has learned to derive enjoyment in his work throughout his life. He is very high maintenance as a person, with a very limited sense of humour and serious nature to him, as a result he often takes jokes the wrong way and is very easy to wind up, such is the case when Icía Cabaleiro do Val tricked Eskengai Segomari into writing a romance novel about his relationship with the Roman Emperor Tiberius which caused him serious distress for a time. He finds it difficult to relax though it doesn't make him irritable, it does leave him constantly overly stressed. Additionally he enjoys a spartan and regimented lifestyle, following a routine is one of the few ways that helps him de-stress, allowing him to get through each day with a clean slate. He pays little attention to non-essential items in his life, with the only real amenities being his armour and the evening sun silk scarf that he keeps with him. Having saved up quite a bit of money in his time as a Shinigami has led to some of his fellow Captains attempting to mooch from him, though he usually out right refuses for one reason or another. History (Coming Soon) Powers & Abilities Trivia *In Latin Tiberius can be taken to mean "Of the Tiber River", Regulus has the meanings of "Prince" and "Little King", while Armiger means "Arms-bearer". Collectively they could be taken to mean "Arms-bearer of the River Prince". *Tiberius' date of birth is the same date on which was assassinated. This marks him as . *In Japanese, Tiberius would refer to himself using the pronoun sessha (拙者), an archaic word used by and during the feudal ages, it comes from a Sino-Japanese word meaning "One who is clumsy". *The colour associated with Tiberius is Roman Silver, a shade of gray which, in Japanese colour culture, represents modesty, and reliability. As a silver it also represents intelligence. *The Legion that Tiberius led, the Legio IV Ferrata Scythica, means that it is the Fourth Ironclad Legion and that it was raised to fight the . *The power of Tiberius' Bankai is inspired by the Ionio Hetairoi ability used by Rider from the TYPE-MOON novel Fate/Zero. *Images on this article were drawn by Luminent-Soul and kuroShinozaki on DeviantArt on commission from the author. Appearances Bleach: Days on End References Titles | years = - Current | after =Unknown }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Captains Category:6th Division Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Hakuda Experts Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Gotei 13